Unfinished Journey
by Suki-Itami
Summary: TWOSHOT! It's been years since Kenny and Butters have seen each other, and much has changed with both of them. The only thing that hasn't seemed to have changed are their feelings for each other.
1. Pt 1

_This was actually inspired by the movie _Ghosts of Girlfriends Past_._

…

_"To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest route to a heavy heart." _

–Sky High

…

"Hey look," a raven-haired twenty-one-year-old woman giggled to the two blondes in front of her, "he's back." She pointed with the hand holding her martini over at the tall blonde dressed in a white tank top and tight dark blue jeans, his feet were clad in black biker boots, and a tattoo of the Japanese symbol for Honor was on his left shoulder blade, as he walked through the door. His piercings - six on either ear, a ring on his nose, and snake bites on his bottom lip - sparkled dully off of the bar light.

Both blondes looked back at the taller blonde walking through the door. The woman smiled and giggled as well. "Wow Wendy, he's really changed," she muttered.

"I know Bebe," Wendy responded, "he's hot now. Butters," she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "what'd you think?"

"Well," Butters tried to turn his gaze away but couldn't, "uh, he definitely l-looks different." Wendy was right, he was hot!

"Oh…!" Bebe smiled at Butters. "I see what's going on here…!"

He turned light red. "W-What?"

"Well, I mean you two have a past together, right?"

"Well, we were close friends, but n-nothing more."

"Go talk to him," Wendy goaded, "it's been years after all. He'd be glad to see you, I'm sure."

"M-Maybe." Butters glanced over at the tall blonde as he strutted past without even the tiniest glance in his direction. He didn't even notice him. Oh well, he didn't even look like someone the other blonde would go for. He was in a light blue tank top with a matching miniskirt, on his feet were wedged sandals with light blue lace to tie them in place; his blonde hair had grown out to be shoulder length and was wavy from where Wendy had attacked it with a crimping iron. "Would he even recognize me?"

"Of course." Bebe smiled. "You haven't changed; your clothing style has just differed."

"Exactly!" Wendy began pushing Butters towards the bar where the tall blonde was leaning against it waiting for the drink he ordered. "Now go, go, go!"

Sighing, Butters reluctantly walked over to the man. He smiled when his sky blue eyes met the taller's sapphire eyes, finding the taller had lust all over his face. "H-Hi…"

"Why hello there." He grabbed onto Butters' hand and kissed the top of it. "My name is Kenny McCormick. And your name, miss?"

Butters giggled. "Well, you might not believe this, but," his smile widened, "my name is Butters Stotch."

Kenny's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "Butters? Holy shit dude!" He looked the shorter blonde up and down. "You're so fucking hot! You look exactly like a chick!"

Butters turned light red and giggled again. "Thank you. You're pretty hot too."

Kenny smirk reappeared on his face. "I try." He pointed to the empty glass in Butters' hand. "May I buy you a drink?"

"Of course."

"Bartender," he said as he grabbed the scotch on the counter behind him, "a piña colada for the very," he looked back at Butters, "**very** sexy lady."

He turned light red again. "So, um," he began to grind the toe of his wedged shoe into the scuffed tiled floor of the bar bashfully, "what have you been up to?"

"Roaming around," Kenny said as he smoothly handed Butters his piña colada. "I have to say, it's been more fun roaming aimlessly around the country than being stuck here."

"I see…" He began tracing the rim of his glass with the tip of his finger. So even after all the years they had been close, Kenny didn't miss him? He didn't think for even one moment that he'd be better off just settling down in South Park with him–well, no, no, not him! What was Butters thinking? He wasn't Kenny's type, he never had been and everyone knew it! So why were thoughts he hadn't had since high school filling his mind?

"You know dude," Kenny smiled softly; "I've missed you."

Butters looked up at Kenny again with shock. He missed him? Really? He returned the smile. "I've missed you too Ken. I've wondered everyday when y-you'd return."

"Really?"

"Of course." He grabbed onto Kenny's hand and continued to smile. "I'm happy to see you again."

Kenny's smile got slightly wider. "Then I'm happy to see you." He sloshed back some his scotch as his heart began to beat against his ribcage. Why was this happening again? In high school he'd foolishly fallen in love with Butters, only to have his heart shattered before he got a chance to say anything. Butters had gone for someone he'd met years ago at Camp New Grace, some guy named…what was his name? Brandon? Bradley? It didn't matter now. Kenny didn't want to feel the feelings that left him feeling like shit again. He couldn't.

Butters sipped his drink as his eyes dropped to the top of Kenny's pants. How many times had he dreamed about unbuttoning and unzipping that man's pants with his teeth? How many times had he wished that the man whose hand he was holding would strip him down and ravish him with all he had? He never understood why he thought these things though. Kenny never felt that way for him, and he never would.

"Hey Butters," Kenny said with a smirk ringing clear in his voice, "is there something interesting about my pants?"

The small blonde turned bright red. "Oh, n-no, I just zoned out there for a minute is all!" He chuckled nervously. _Oh no…he noticed…_

Kenny laughed and chugged the rest of his drink before pulling Butters into his chest with a smirk still gracing his face. "You're too damn cute when you're nervous."

"K-Ken?"

"Butters, are you…aroused right now?"

Butters' face somehow got redder. Kenny was right; under the skirt Butters had the beginnings of an erection. Of course he was aroused! He was chest to chest and only inches away from the face of the man he had adored for years. "W-Why would you say that?"

"Well, it wouldn't be the boner poking against my thigh," Kenny chuckled.

Butters' head dropped slightly with embarrassment. "You d-don't have to make it sound s-so…"

Kenny traced Butters' jaw with the tip of his finger and tilted his head up to look into his eyes again. "You love it." He brought their lips together roughly, earning a low moan from the smaller blonde. "But I want you to tell me you don't," he breathed as their lips parted for a brief second. "Tell me you hate that this is turning you on."

"I…I hate it," he moaned. "I really do." It hurt that he didn't even have to lie. He knew that all that would happen from tonight would be a broken or heavy heart. But still, he couldn't stop. He **wanted** Kenny, just as badly as he had in high school.

"Good." Kenny took Butters' drink from him and placed it on the bar. When their lips parted, he gave the smaller man his best lusted smile and said, "Let's go back to your place babe."

"O-Okay…" Butters gripped onto Kenny's hand as he was led away. As they made their way to the door of the bar, Butters dared a glance at Wendy and Bebe; both held a look of astonishment on their faces. Butters really knew what he was doing!

Outside of the bar, Kenny allowed Butters to lead the way to the apartment he shared with Wendy and Bebe on the border of the residential and the shopping districts. The smaller blonde unlocked the door and stepped inside, being sure to take off his shoes as soon as he stepped inside, losing two and a half inches of height easily. Kenny slipped his feet out of his boots, vacantly looking around at the couch, TV, kitchen, coffee table, and bathroom. He wasn't interested in any of that; it was the three closed bedroom doors he was eyeing with particular interest.

The first door was decorated in purple and had a dry erase board with both Wendy's name and her list of chores on it. The second was decorated in red peace signs and had a dry erase board with both Bebe's name and her list of chores on it. The third was decorated with Hello Kitty and rainbow stickers and had a dry erase board with Butters' name and his list of chores on it.

Kenny smirked again. Butters really hadn't changed a bit. His smirk turned to a smile when he felt the smaller blonde's eyes on him. "Well," he looked down at him and shut the door behind them, "shall we go to your room babe?"

Butters turned light red and nodded slightly. "Y-Yeah…" He grabbed Kenny's hand again and led him into his room. He flipped on the light switch and leaned against the door as Kenny walked forward towards his bed, covered in a Domo comforter that looked like it belonged in the room of a small child.

Kenny looked around at the stuffed animals - mostly teddy bears - and porcelain dolls around the room. The one wall unoccupied by either of these was taken up by a large bookshelf nearly filled up with romance, harlequin, gay erotica, and some fantasy novels. He had to smile at this; Butters really hadn't changed after all these years. (He couldn't help but to wonder how many guys Butters had brought into this particular room. Maybe not many, but maybe a lot… The thought of Butters having a lot of lovers distressed Kenny just a bit.) Kenny watched as Butters just about skipped over to a stuffed bright blue dog sitting on the end table next to his headboard.

"Remember this?" Butters hugged the stuffed dog to his chest and smiled gently. "You bought this for me as a graduation present. I've kept it close by all these years."

Kenny's eyes softened as did his smile. He'd forgotten all about that damn dog. He'd bought as a graduation gift, yes, but now he remembered that he'd also uttered a short promise to it before giving it to Butters. He had promised to come back to Butters–**for** Butters. He quickly closed the three step gap between them and gently grabbed onto Butters' chin again. "I remember baby," he brought their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I remember."

Butters smiled into the kiss and then quickly deepened it. His heart had fluttered wonderfully in his chest when Kenny had called him "baby" instead of "babe," it made him feel like more than just some one-night stand, it gave him just a bit of hope for some real love. He released the stuffed dog as Kenny pulled it away to rest it back on the side table and allowed the taller blonde to gently push him back onto the bed.

Kenny ran one hand up Butters' tank top and gently pinched his nipple, earning a low, drawn-out moan that made blood flood to his dick. "Butters," he breathed. His tongue shoved its way past Butters' lips and began to claim every dip and crevice as the adolescent flavor of crappy bubble gum coated his tongue. The taste made him feel bad about the fact that he knew Butters would be tasting menthol cigarettes and cheap pot.

Butters didn't mind the taste though, he was just so happy to finally be kissing and having his hands on the man he'd been longing for. He allowed his hands to push Kenny's tank top up to his collarbone before he wrapped his arms around the taller blonde. His spread hands could feel the bumps of hundreds of scars but he didn't pay them any attention as he felt the hand Kenny had been using to tease his nipple with traveled to push his skirt up. He spread his legs to allow Kenny an easier time of removing his briefs.

"Kenny," he moaned into the taller blonde's mouth, "please…"

Kenny released Butters' lips and pulled both of their tank tops off, throwing them to the floor. He smirked and slid down to Butters' now exposed hard member. "As you wish."


	2. Pt 2

"As you wish," Kenny uttered softly as he slid down Butters' thin form slowly, his tip of his tongue leaving a thin trail of saliva down the smaller man's front as he did.

With a slight shudder, Butters glanced down in time to see a slight glint off of the silver ball pierced into Kenny's tongue dip down into his navel for a moment before continuing down. Butters rested his head back against the mattress and moaned loudly as Kenny ran his tongue up his shaft to his tip. Kenny's tongue traced a circle around Butters' tip with his tongue piercing lightly brushing it as he went. Slowly and deliberately, he lowered his head down so he could take all of Butters' length into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down as he moved his hands to gently massage his lover's ass, earning another moan.

"K-Kenny," Butters moaned. His fingers tangled into Kenny's blonde mop of hair and he bucked his hips up. It felt so good! It'd been so long since someone had actually taken the time to pleasure him before fucking him, and he hadn't been expecting Kenny to be the one to break that trend.

Pride and absolute lust rising in his body, Kenny moaned into Butters' cock, knowing that the vibrations would send the small blonde ever closer to the edge. Kenny loved knowing that he could do this to the innocent he adored, he loved that Butters no longer held innocence on his face as he sucked and physically romanced him.

"O-Oh Ken," Butters groaned, "I…I'm about to climax…!" He bit down on his bottom lip as soon as the words left his mouth. No one had ever made him even think about saying such dirty things, but with Kenny they tore from his throat as easily as if he were breathing. It was so embarrassing!

Kenny released Butters' cock and captured his lips in another passionate kiss when he received a whimper. Quickly, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and dropped them around his ankles with his boxers. With his lips still locked with Butters', he reached down and began to gently probe the smaller blonde's asshole with one finger.

"W-Wait," Butters breathed; Kenny moved his planted soft kisses on his neck, "Kenny, please."

Kenny leaned up to look into Butters' eyes, seeing that those sky blue orbs were glazed over with pure lust. "What is it?"

Butters glanced over at the end table where the stuffed dog still sat. "I-I have…l-lube," he turned bright red, "in the d-drawer," he muttered.

Kenny smirked. Well, well, little "innocent" Butters kept lube in his room? Amazing. Simply amazing. He reached over and pulled open the drawer, pulling out the first thing his fingers wrapped around, thinking it was the lube. Instead, what he found in his hand was a bright pink dildo. He raised an eyebrow at this. _Whoa…didn't expect that. _"Butters, how…dirty of you."

Butters turned the brightest shade of red possible. Oh God no! Kenny did **not** just pick that up! "Th-Th-Th-That's…uh…n-not it… I-It's just a b-b-bit further in the d-drawer…"

"Don't act so embarrassed baby, I know quite a few people who own one of these. Including," he ran his tongue from where he gripped it all the way to the tip, "myself." He chuckled when Butters somehow turned redder; it was amazing the man had any blood left in his erection. "But mine's a more suitable black."

"P-Please…just g-get the…the l-lube," Butters stuttered out. He **really** just wanted Kenny to put the dildo back and completely forget it existed!

"Of course, but we can't just ignore this now can we…?" Smirk still in place, Kenny leaned forward and poked at the edge of Butters' lips with the tip of the dildo. "Why not suck on this a bit? I'm sure it won't be such a big stretch for you."

Butters shook his head. "N-No…I don't wa-w-want to."

"Aw," Kenny pouted. "Please baby? I'd really love you to."

Even though Kenny's begging almost made him give in, Butters still shook his head. "I-I'm sorry Ken, b-b-but no. I c-can't…"

He sighed and set the dildo aside. "Fine." He reached into the drawer again, this time finding the lube. He showed Butters the tube and winked. "Found it this time."

Some of the blood drained from Butters' face. "O-Okay."

Kenny put some of the lubricant on three of his fingers and proceeded to smoothly penetrate Butters' hole with one finger, earning a low moan. He added another finger and moved them slightly, widening Butters' so that he could add the third. The smaller blonde's moans became louder as Kenny's fingers widened his hole just a bit more before retreating.

"K-Ken," Butters whimpered, "what're you doing?"

Kenny squeezed more of the lube onto his hand and spread it over his shaft and tip. "Don't worry baby," he positioned himself at Butters' asshole, "I won't hurt you."

Butters nodded and ground his teeth together as Kenny slowly pushed forward, penetrating him and causing him to arch his back. Kenny leaned forward, bracing himself on either side of Butters' head as he continued pushing himself into Butters until he was all the way in. Butters gripped onto his comforter and wrapped his legs loosely around Kenny's waist, moaning as he did so.

Easily, Kenny began moving back and forth, thrusting slowly in and out of Butters. He moaned loudly as Butters did once again. Even after being widened, Butters was so tight. It was driving him crazy! He wasn't sure how long he could last, so he picked up his pace, thrusting hard and faster with each push forward.

"Oh God," Butters moaned, "Kenny…! Please," his arms jerked up to wrap around Kenny's torso again and he dug his nails into the taller blonde's back, "h-harder…!"

He complied, thrusting harder into Butters and hitting his prostate with each demanding thrust. Butters cried out and tightened his legs around Kenny's waist as his back arched even further. Oh fuck! He was loving every bit of it. Every small movement sent a wave of absolute pleasure coursing through him, sending him into a spiral of ecstasy that he never thought he'd feel in this lifetime. He loved Kenny, he loved that Kenny was the one to give him this pleasure, and he loved that Kenny was giving him the pleasure without hurting him like so many others had before.

Kenny reached down as he continued and wrapped his fingers around Butters' cock, pumping it in time with his thrusting. "Butters, I…I'm about to…" He trailed off into a loud moan.

"I know," Butters groaned in response. He tightened his arms around Kenny and pulled the upper half of his body up so he could become only inches away from his face. "Please, e-empty yourself in me."

"Gladly." Kenny connected their lips as sped up the pumping of his hand until Butters, with a moan into his mouth, spilled his load onto his hand and their stomachs.

As Kenny's thrusting became more sporadic and short, Butters threw his head back and cried out Kenny's name at the top of his lungs. His legs tightened around the taller blonde's waist and one hand tangled in his hair as he felt his hole tighten around Kenny's still hard cock. Kenny flipped them so that Butters was sitting on him; his hands rested on Butters' waist and guided the smaller blonde up and down his cock until finally he buried himself inside of Butters up to his hilt and released his load.

"FUCK…!" Kenny cried out as he released everything he had into Butters' ass. "Fuck…fuck," he panted. Kenny fell onto his back still panting and still with Butters clinging to him. He rested one hand on the small of Butters' back. God, who'd have known that Butters would be such a good lay?

"Ken," Butters panted and unraveled his arms and legs from around Kenny, "I…I…" His head rested on the taller blonde's hard chest as he trailed off. How could he tell him that in the beautiful heat of their love-making he'd finally come to terms with how he felt? Yes, Butters knew now that he loved Kenny McCormick and wanted to be with him forever, but he still didn't think that Kenny felt the same way. After all, he had told him straight forward that he'd enjoyed traveling around more than staying in South Park. What would be the point?

"Butters," Kenny tilted Butters' head up so their eyes could lock, "what is it?"

Butters, biting down on his bottom lip, turned his head away and easily slid himself off of Kenny's cock. He moaned slightly at the feeling of the missing member for a moment and then crawled over to collapse onto one side of his pillow underneath his blanket. He wasn't going to tell Kenny, he just knew how stupid it was to fall for someone who wasn't going to return his feelings - he'd done it once before only a few months ago, and it left him with a broken heart - but it couldn't be helped. The least he could do for himself was to keep his feelings a secret this time around.

Kenny sighed and moved to join Butters under his blanket. "Butters," he wrapped an arm around Butters' waist to draw him against his front, "please tell me."

Butters rested his hands on Kenny's chest and stared at his neck. "You'll just laugh…or you'll leave…and I…" He rested his forehead against his lover's collarbone. "…I don't want you to…"

Kenny's eyes widened slightly as he understood what Butters was trying to say. It couldn't be…Butters didn't really love him? Did he? He couldn't believe it if he did. Kenny had accepted a long time ago that no one would ever love him, especially not sweet, innocent, beautiful Butters. How could he? But still, Kenny loved him and he learned from his experience in high school that he couldn't go without saying something if he really had these feelings.

"Butters," he kissed the top of Butters' head, "I love you too."

Butters tensed for a moment. Kenny knew? But…how? He looked up at Kenny's face, finding a warm smile there. Suddenly, Butters' fears washed away and he returned the smile. "Ken, I love you so much."

Kenny touched his lips to Butters' softly for a brief second before holding the small blonde tight against him. "Thank you…I'm happy…I'm so happy to hear you say that…"

…

Some hours later, Butters opened his eyes to see the end table next to his bed. He jolted up to a sitting position and looked around. Kenny's clothes were gone and there wasn't a trace of him left in the room. Tears flooded Butters' eyes and he fell back against his pillow. Kenny had lied to him. He didn't love him, he had used him like everyone else. A sob ripped from his throat and he turned to his side so he could hug his knees to his chest. He should've listened to the voice in his head telling him not to say a word to Kenny last night.

In his depressed state, Butters failed to see the note left on top of the stuffed blue dog on the end table.

_Butters,_

_I'm sorry to have left without telling you, but my journey isn't quite over yet. I promise you I'll come back for you and remain faithful to only you._

_I love you._

_Kenny_


End file.
